This invention relates to a nozzle for a postmix beverage dispenser, and in a preferred embodiment to a multiflavor nozzle.
Nozzles are known, however, they are subject to the problems of foaming and known multiflavor nozzles are subject to the problem of flavor carry-over when switching from one flavor to another. When carbonated water is under pressure and the pressure is reduced, the CO.sub.2 which was in solution at high pressures begins to come out of solution. If the soda water is in contact with the syrup during the period when CO.sub.2 is coming out of solution, foaming will occur. In addition, when mixing of syrup and water occurs in the nozzle, some syrup may remain in the nozzle and be mixed in with the next beverage dispensed, which if it is a different flavor, may cause a flavor carry-over problem. Other problems associated with known nozzles are unsatisfactory brix stratification and unsatisfactorily low carbonation retention.